


Whisk

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a torture device, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisk

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silly and anatomically unlikely teenage flirting. (Let's just pretend Lily and Andromeda were the same age, okay?) Written for the FDT.

"This," Elga Martin announced, holding up a strange metal device, "Is a whisk. Can anyone tell me what it does?"  
  
Andromeda sighed. Did anyone care what it did? She'd only taken the class to better understand her crush and his Muggle family, and of all the class (phrased to her parents about how it is easier to subjugate a people when you understand their culture), her intentions for signing up for Muggle studies were probably the purest. She knew without a doubt (though she'd never bet on it, being a proper Slytherin) that everyone else had taken it as an easy OWL and NEWT. Even Lily, Andromeda's surprising (and mostly secret) friend, had confessed that she'd needed at least one class that she didn't have to worry about getting high marks in.  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
Andromeda looked toward Lily, who usually took pity on the professor at this point, but Lily was doodling in the corner of a notebook with one hand and idly taking notes with the other. She must still be annoyed at getting only an A on that last assignment, Andromeda realized.  
  
Sighing, she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Black?" Professor Martin asked, sounding relieved.  
  
"It's a torture device. I think it may be inserted--"  
  
"No, that's really not it," the professor quickly cut in. "Good try."  
  
Andromeda shrugged. She knew that if Bellatrix had one of those things, it would be used for torture, meant for it or no. Despite the school's light arts policy, Bellatrix had a lot of unwanted lovesick schoolboys that she practiced on. Andromeda wasn't as creative, and couldn't think of a use for the strange object.  
  
"Anyone?" The professor even looked at Lily, who was pointedly staring at her notes, and sighed. "Alright. That's your assignment for the night. Find out what it's used for and write up a half page paper on it. Off you go." And with that, the Martin gathered her papers and left the room before any of her students could get up, muttering under her breath about how she really wasn't paid enough for this.  
  
Andromeda turned to Lily. "So. Lovely Lily, my fair friend. What would I do with a whisk?"  
  
"Use it as a sex toy torture device, apparently," Lily replied, eyebrow raised.  
  
"I wouldn't need a toy," Andromeda replied.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Lily, Andromeda thought with a sigh, was terribly straight. What good did being straight ever give anyone? There was so much the world offered, sex wise, that Andromeda hadn't considered sticking to one gender even for a moment. Until she settled down one day, of course. (Lily, on the other hand, came to Hogwarts settled down. From what she'd said, she'd met James Potter on the train and it was infatuated irritation at first sight.)  
  
"Dinner?" Andromeda asked. She really didn't feel like dealing with the rest of her house quite so soon.  
  
"I'll meet you in the kitchens in twenty," Lily replied.  
  
"I'll bring the whisk."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
